There has been a long-standing problem of how to provide convenient access to the blind or dead-end storage space of corner base cabinets, whose more remote indirect access areas usually can only be reached by getting on hands and knees. The well-known Lazy Susan revolving shelf provides a partial solution, but it has limitations in terms of space efficiency and lack of simultaneous access to everything on the shelf. The half-circle or 180-degree shelf is even less space efficient, and only about half the items so stored are readily reachable. The invention herewith submitted offers a superior alternative to solving the problem for it provides greater space efficiency than do the others along with full and simultaneous visual and reachable access to all stored items.